true_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Faeries
Faeries, misspelled Fairy, are a humanoid species featured on HBO's True Blood. They first appear in the seventh episode of the third season. History Known Faeries *Angelica *Claude † *Claudellen † *Claudette *Claudia † *Claudine † *Claudwina † *Claudija *Delilah *Faerie Elder † *Leda *Lilianne *Lloyd *Mab *Maurella *Niall Brigant *Macklyn Warlow † (formerly) *Niall's Parents † Powers and Abilities Powers *'Faerie Physiology:' Faeries appear as beautiful creatures with pointed ears and glossy thin skin. This is however just an illusion to appeal to the dominant species of their current dimension. In reality, they are much less attractive, appearing similar to wood elves or goblins. Faeries are super-humanly strong and durable. Faeries are extremely attractive to humans as well as to vampires. Vampires have a hard time resisting faeries because of their smell and taste; fairy blood is intoxicating to vampires. This makes face to face interactions between them all but impossible. When a fairy dies a corpse is not left, just a sparkling powder (or fairy dust); the body just disintegrates. **'Longevity:' Faeries can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. The age of 130 is said to be young and 500 is said to be halfway to being an elder. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, a fairy returns to their original appearance and their corpse dissolves into glittering dust. Faeries of the royal family can live extraordinarily long lifespans, with Niall Brigant being 5500 years old. **'Shapeshifting:' While the true form of a faerie is goblin-like with pale gray skin, pointed ears, long nose, blue-green eyes, long sharp claws and rodent fangs, fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful and attractive humanoids. Though they have a certain degree of control over this ability, by default they attune themselves to whatever the ideal of beauty is on the frequency of the dominant species of a particular dimension (that is, they appear as classically attractive humans while on earth). They can also change shape from being human-sized to being as tiny as a tennis ball which glows of bright light, or more like larger fireflies. **'Photokinesis:' Faeries can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. True faeries can morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and can be used offensively on humans, the two-natured (shifters and weres) and vampires, and can at least affect maenads. Photokinesis is the core feature of fairy magic and can be used for a number of purposes other than offensive blasts. Fairies can use their light abilities to sense things about other fairies, and seemingly render beings unconscious and return a person's consciousness. Excessive use of photokinesis can drain a half-fae of their inherent magic making them mortal. ***'"Super Nova":' A power unique to the Stackhouse bloodline, this enables a faerie to channel their light into a "super nova" like a ball of energy. Upon explosion, the energy will kill any vampire within range. ***'Oath:' When Faeries make an oath or promise the fairy and another person must touch fingers and a photokinetic light with come through the promiser's arm. If the oath is broken, great dishonor is brought upon the faerie and their clan and is thus considered an act of war. Faeries also make pacts signing the contract with their blood. This is called "blood on vellum." This is said to be the most sacred of contracts. **'Telepathy:' Faeries are able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes vampires). They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. If they concentrate, they can "turn off" this ability. If they focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. **'Teleportation:' Full Blooded Faeries are able to teleport to any given area. This is evident through Sookie's paternal ancestor Niall, who is able to teleport from one location to another, it is not known whether or not that he teleports to a different dimension for a short period of time and teleports back to the location that he desires. ***'Dimensional Transportation:' Faeries can transport themselves and others to other dimensional planes. Mortals and fairies of lesser power require fixed portals to do so, but more powerful fairies may cross dimensions at will. Powerful fairies can banish people to other dimensions against their will, though less powerful faeries appear to require consent. **'Psychometry:' Fairies can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. Through a connection to an object, they can then enter the minds of those who were present in these areas. **'Oneirokinesis:' They are shown to be able to enter people's dreams and converse with that person. For a vampire, drinking large amounts of fae blood might trigger oneirokinesis. Fairy/human hybrids seem to receive the dreams while they are in a coma. **'Dimensional Creation:' It appears as though Faeries are capable of creating alternate "pocket" dimensions, as seen by the plane of Faerie and the extra-dimensional nature of Hot Wings. It can be assumed that only particularly powerful fae or a number of them working in concert can create another dimension. Appearances References Category:Creatures